


Sang-froid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [221]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e06 High Seas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Panoply. What was really going on on the ship Stan was on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/09/1999 for the word [sang-froid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/09/sang-froid).
> 
> sang-froid  
> coolness of mind;calmness; composure:They committed the robbery with complete sang-froid.
> 
> This follows after [Bombast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278490), [Cupidity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8285623), [Encomium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8310571), [Raconteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8328556), and [Panoply](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8458459).
> 
> My muse is simply tooling around with the many great one liners or blurbs of conversation provided in season 1 episode 6.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Sang-froid

Gibbs woke up early and while he was reluctant to leave the warm bed with Tony’s presence in it, he knew if he stayed he’d end up waking Tony up. Just a few more minutes, he convinced himself pulling Tony closer and dropping a soft kiss on his head. Then he’d get up and head downstairs before he woke Tony up. 

He started working on his boat, putting the pieces together as needed and sanding them down. The smooth motions as he worked allowed him to slip into a state of sang-froid. He’d been working for maybe 30 minutes when the phone rang. It startled him out of his calm mental state though he didn’t let it show. He let it go to voicemail as it was the landline and there was only one in the basement and in the living room. It wouldn’t wake Tony up if he let it ring.

Of course, the caller was his ex-team member, Stan. He had a feeling this was going to be bad. Stan wasn’t really someone who kept in touch especially not with him. Though maybe he could use it to get a better feel for Tony’s feelings. Tony and him had lots of fun all the time, but he couldn’t help wondering if he was falling deeper and faster than Tony was. Maybe the case help Stan wanted would allow him to find out.

His relationship with Stan had always been complicated especially by the fact that he was his supervisor. He knew Tony would see Stan as competition when they met. Intrigued in spite of himself, he agreed to bring the team and help Stan investigate what was going on on the ship. Getting off the phone with Stan, he quickly headed up to wake Tony. He knew Tony would never forgive him if he didn’t give him a heads up.

As the team gathered in the bullpen before heading to catch their flight, they couldn’t help discussing Burley. Tony had probed Gibbs for as much information as he could before they’d left the house, but he hadn’t gotten around to how long Stan had worked for NCIS. He couldn’t resist commenting, “Five years with Gibbs? Amazing the guy didn’t end up in a straight jacket.” when he heard how long Stan had been with NCIS.

Gibbs, of course, heard him and was quick to ask, “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing, boss. Just praising your communication skills.” Tony fell back on his standard smart aleck response as he inwardly reeled from someone having stayed that long with Gibbs and Tony never having heard of him before.

Tony started to feel a little better after they landed and Stan asked, “You the one at my desk now?”

“That’s right. Gibbs’ must have told you about me.” Tony assumed Gibbs had since they were in a relationship.

Stan immediately shot him down. “Actually no. Abby mentioned it in passing.”

Gibbs then rubbed it in as he liked how possessive Tony got in the bedroom when he was jealous. “You’re looking good, Stan.”

“I appreciate you coming, boss.” Stan replied.

Hearing Stan call Gibbs boss just rubbed Tony wrong. That was his name for Gibbs. 

“You waiting on something?” Gibbs directed to Tony.

“Oh, no. I’m gone.” Tony knew when retreat was the best option with Gibbs. He also knew Gibbs was purposefully trying to get a rise out of him. Though it served two purposes as it also made it less likely for people to realize Gibbs and him were together.

Kate noticed that Tony was off his game. Though she didn’t really understand why, she tried to cheer him up. “It’s not the same thing you know.”

Her comment came out of left field. “What?”

“Well, you and Gibbs, Burley and Gibbs.” Kate tried to explain.

“What are you talking about?” Tony questioned trying to figure out if she knew he and Gibbs were a thing.

“It was a different dynamic, you know, a different time. You can’t compare the relationships.” Kate continued.

“Who’s comparing?” Tony protested though he was glad she didn’t seem to know about him and Gibbs.

“All I’m saying is that things on the surface are not always the same as when you put them in context with the way they actually developed, you know, under the surface… kind of.” Kate tried to explain without implying anything and failed miserably.

“If only Kate knew how much under the surface stuff was going on.” Tony thought to himself. Out loud, he replied. “I have no idea what you said.”

They finally wrapped up the case and could go home. Kate and Gibbs headed out ahead after Gibbs shook Burley’s hand. 

“You know, in the two years I’ve worked for Gibbs, he’s never shaken my hand once. Never.” Tony commented to Stan.

“I was in the office two years before he even looked me in the eye.” Stan replied more than happy to discuss Gibbs’ failings with someone who could understand.

“Really?” Tony couldn’t believe that. He started feeling better about things though. He really was important to Gibbs.

“And three years before he called me by name. Four ‘till he got it right. By then I’d actually gotten used to Steve. He must really like you.” Burley pointed out.

“Thanks.” That basically made Tony’s day and he couldn’t wait to get home and show Gibbs how much he meant to him too. His mind was so much on sex that when Gibbs was explaining the take off to Kate, he couldn’t help adding. “It’s kind of like sex without all that work.”

**Author's Note:**

> A side story to this one has been written: [Expunge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10366833).
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
